five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 January 2016
10:00 kay 10:01 Can I hug you? I am asking this 'cause i am bored 10:02 I guess? 10:02 * ThatRandomMike hugs 10:04 * Snowflake champion is hugged 10:34 helloooo 10:34 ded chat? 10:34 10:34 can't wake up 10:35 save me inside 10:35 THIS OAK 10:49 Don't worry about the silence right now my children 10:49 (kappa) 10:50 well that model turned out beautifully 10:50 CRIT 10:50 I AM SCARED 10:50 YOU SPOOKEDME ;-; 10:51 Back. 10:52 Crito 10:52 did you finish the model 10:52 ? 10:52 I finished the head of it 10:52 CRIT 10:52 I AM SPOOKED 10:52 U HAS OFFICALLY SPOOEKD ME 10:52 You did? 10:52 *OFFICIALLY 10:52 Show me!!!!11!!1!11oneoneone!!!1!1!1 10:53 No but seriously. Can you show me? 10:53 Mike PM 10:53 I'm making a render of the current model right now 10:53 >hears my sister say, "Fine, let's just do it already." 10:53 >JonTron in the video says, "I don't like where this is going."" 10:53 Mike/Sans PM 10:55 XD 10:55 Crito 10:55 What is your favorite Withered Animatronic? 10:57 probably frede 10:57 Kee 10:57 fokn subdividing this model is such a fokn wank stain 10:58 Yap 11:03 crit is bananana 11:05 But why 11:07 https://twitter.com/greenmario54321/status/690309467850706944 11:11 Brb 11:21 hi 11:21 Allos 11:21 hi 11:22 Hi 11:22 Hi 11:28 Chat 11:28 Is 11:28 D E A D E D 11:30 Deaded? XD 11:30 Yup XD 11:30 I heard it from a parody of something. 11:31 DEADED 11:31 OH MY GOD..... HE IS DEADED...: 11:33 Somebody start an interesting conversation 11:33 that will make chat alive 11:33 HMMM..... 11:33 HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED HOW THE SKY WAS BLUE? WEIRD RIGHT! 11:35 I like how chat becomes more dead after I just said that. 11:48 hi 11:48 bye lol 11:48 w0t 11:58 brb 01:15 Yeah. 01:15 i do know that -.- 01:15 i been playing for the past 3 hours 01:18 01:19 Where does that play 01:20 when noo-noo is in the left door 01:20 for TL 3 01:22 ugh 01:22 Hello 01:23 Hi 01:24 I'm not sure if I can take it anymore 01:24 these undertale shorts are killing me 01:24 im done with undertale. 01:24 i much rather play fnaf world 01:24 I've been trying to stay away from FNAF World vids/screenshots for the past 4-5 hours 01:25 green 01:25 New pic yee 01:25 * The Haze3645 stabs internet 01:25 http://gamejolt.com/games/fnaf-world-demo/120761#close 01:26 guys 01:26 Search RackaRacka 01:26 and tell me 01:26 if you get scarred 01:26 I know who he is. 01:26 they have some good shit 01:26 well 01:26 some gore and violent shit 01:26 I already watched his videos. They are filled with gore and blood and other shit. 01:26 DID SOMEONE SAY GOOD SHIT? 01:26 ASS 01:26 Like fight to the death 01:26 * Zynical poos 01:26 shit, crit isn't here i cri 01:26 I love their videos 01:26 Good shit 01:26 i played fnaf world 01:26 it is decent 01:26 HMMMMMMMM 01:26 i STILL CANT GET IT 01:27 THAT COCAINE 01:27 SOME GOOD SHIT 01:27 (KKAPPA) 01:27 FUCK 01:27 it drives me insane 01:27 Rainbow. Don't watch RackaRacka if you hate gore. Trust me. Especially their newest video..... 01:27 YES 01:27 THE NEW VIDEO IS AWESOME 01:27 my fav is 01:27 But if you love gore. LET THE BLOODFEST BEGIN 01:28 Five Nights At Sesame Street 01:28 " K IS FOR KILL THE BLACKS " 01:28 I watched it. 01:28 Like..... Holy shit. 01:28 Wow. Some of these Undertale animations are actually really good. 01:28 ^ 01:28 and then some of them 01:28 are just 01:28 Ronald McDonald Chicken Store Massacre 01:28 Yup. I have seen amazing ones. 01:29 FFS 01:29 the fnaf world demo 01:29 is a troll 01:29 Does anybody wanna see Racka's newest video? If you do. PM me. And be warned. It will be the goriest thing of the day. 01:30 * The Haze3645 starts laughing and then keels over and dies. 01:30 "Fuck off Ron." 01:30 "The fuck did you say?! *grabs girl by the hair*" 01:31 What. 01:31 I am surprised nobody PMed me and asked to watch that video. 01:34 gtg 01:34 Bye Tup 01:40 ded chat 01:43 oh baby that streak 01:44 a-AH 01:44 MIKE 01:44 I CLICKED 01:44 K I L L M E 01:44 huh 01:44 Clicked what? 01:44 I C L I CK E D A V I D EO 01:44 A N D 01:44 i s o 01:44 k? 01:45 k i l l m e 01:45 kay? 01:46 "Calm down Pussy." 01:46 "So I press the button and you tell me to fucken calm down ." 01:50 Hi 01:50 Howdy 01:51 I'm not Flowey 01:52 Bye 01:52 Bai 01:52 Tubby Bye-Bye 01:56 Flint: I should sleep in your room tonight. 01:56 Me: -turns head slowly- Do you wanna have a fucking bad time? 02:03 ass 02:35 IT'SA ME 02:35 A MARIOO 02:36 Mama Meeia. 02:36 Mia* 02:37 Welcoma to ma pizzaria 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sOaRIUSSwY 02:37 Hey Mike. 02:37 mike 02:37 hey 02:37 mike 02:37 HUH 02:37 mIKE 02:37 Why is Frisk crying. (kappa) 02:38 huh 02:38 'CAUSE THEY JUST GOT DUNKED ON! 02:38 I AIN'T EVEN LYIN. 02:38 * The Haze3645 dies. 02:42 Stupid fact: Frisk is from the town called Springfield. (kappa) 02:43 Because her skin is yellow, matched to the people from The Simpsons. 02:43 (troll) 02:43 ... 02:44 ch a t pls 02:48 "THEIR HAVING HETEROSEXUAL SEX, STOP THEM." 02:50 what did i come back to 02:50 you havE NO IDEA MOTHA FUCKA 02:57 Mario PM. 11:35 Crito. 11:35 Creepy as hell. 11:47 https://gyazo.com/6d5f0140568a7ccc45f4bd1c520cf4bd 11:51 hoi 12:02 crit oh my god 12:02 go to b ED 12:04 wow 12:05 laptop wtf 12:05 Crit. That Withered Chica model was actually scary. 12:06 hi 12:06 Hi 12:06 * ThatRandomMike hugs Reinboe 12:07 boo 12:08 boo/blue 12:08 I am bored. 12:08 :P 12:08 * The Haze3645 just now heard that ping 12:09 * The Haze3645 hugs back. 12:12 I am the only one on chat who didn't die yet. 12:17 I am the last one standing. 12:17 Oh never mind. Mike is PMing me. 12:17 wow I just now heard my pings 12:17 rip 12:18 https://i.gyazo.com/6d5f0140568a7ccc45f4bd1c520cf4bd.png this is why I don't sleep 12:18 that feel when you can't put in the x-box password 12:18 crit 12:18 Child. 12:18 Crit. I know who that is. 12:18 g0 2 slep 12:18 SANS 12:18 dun't worry I got sleep 12:18 crit my child 12:18 g0 2 slep now 12:18 ThatRandomMike 12:18 XD 12:18 WHY IS JAMES CRYING? 12:18 CUZ HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON! 12:18 I AIN'T EVEN LYING 12:18 7:16 12:18 The Haze3645 12:18 YO HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON 12:18 m i ke p l s 12:19 HE GOT DUNKED ON REINBOE 12:19 DUNNNNKKKEED ON 12:19 https://i.gyazo.com/6d5f0140568a7ccc45f4bd1c520cf4bd.png Pretty sure this is Sans. 12:19 ggggeeetttttttt dunked on 12:19 I told Mike that I had dreams of Sans dunking on people with a song about dunking playing. 12:19 LOL 12:19 (Lenny) 12:19 lemme try to find the video 12:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ69kBP7uok 12:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ69kBP7uok Oh shit 12:20 you beat me to it 12:20 I woke up from a very odd dream in which I needed to change pants 12:20 Crit that's called a wet dream. 12:20 Brb 12:21 lol 12:21 "shE'S A BEAST. I CALL HER MOMMA." 12:21 "That's not how it goes." 12:21 I saw that vine 12:22 yes 12:22 Reinboe 12:22 wat. 12:22 Why is James crying? 12:22 on my first playthrough of undertale I actually flirted with Toriel until the option was gone from my cell 12:22 cUZ HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON 12:22 No because he broke his arm 12:22 * The Haze3645 stabs Mike 12:23 y 12:23 get dunked on 12:23 IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR 12:23 BLARGH 12:23 http://www.niceme.me. 12:23 oH SHIT MY ALARM IS GOING OFF 12:24 ? 12:24 rip 12:24 WAKE UP MR WEST 12:24 kay back 12:24 I ran up the stairs and hit my shins at least 5 times. 12:25 ouch 12:25 socks on carpet stairs is not a good idea 12:25 sounds like someone needs some new 12:25 12:25 shin-gles........... oh wait that's herpes 12:26 * The Haze3645 picks Crit up. 12:26 * The Haze3645 carries him to the trash. 12:26 * The Haze3645 throws him in the trash can. 12:26 * The Haze3645 puts the trash can by the road. 12:26 ri[ 12:26 *rip 12:26 http://40.media.tumblr.com/99f8dcd0c18ad70043636f4ba3b29bff/tumblr_nwls00qMST1sapwfro1_400.jpg cute pic of me right now 12:27 yes 12:27 Looks like Reinboe just "Took out the trash!" 12:27 This is the trashcan. 12:27 Feel free to visit at anytime. 12:28 Oh, Green, can you not call me Reinboe. .-. 12:28 That's a relationship name, it's weird when someone else calls me that. :v 12:28 srreh 12:29 hey there buddy old pal friend brother ameigo chum pal friend i don't mean to be rude my friend pal chum guy friend but if you take one more diddly darn step right there pal i'm gonna have to diddly darn snap your neck 12:29 why did i waste my life typing that 12:30 because you can 12:31 hhh i need to take a shower 12:32 someone made a gif of sans turning into a gaster blaster 12:33 PING 12:33 it's slightly disturbing 12:33 * ThatRandomMike shrug 12:33 gaster blaster master caster 12:33 Gaster Blaster Master Caster Disaster. 12:34 sh i te r ne t 12:34 gaster blasts faster like a master 12:45 my xbox is being really salty this morning 12:47 that reminds me that I need to send Mike salt 12:47 on steam 12:47 oH GOD 12:48 I clicked on a video and it was on of those youtube pr0nz things. 12:48 why 12:48 And I freaked out and clicked another video. 12:48 And it was a wake me up video 12:48 I'm fucking d y in g 12:49 Have you been sitting on some sugar? 12:50 Cuz you got a pretty sweet ass 12:50 I've been sitting on salt 12:50 Crit 12:50 You've been siitting on a catus 12:50 to the ass 12:50 the cactus is salted 12:50 ok 12:50 this is what i come back to 12:51 It's okay Mike. 12:51 Crit has salted me before too. :v 12:51 He sent me an image I asked for 12:51 Aman 12:51 *A man 12:51 shoved a cactus up his ass :D 12:51 Didn't cringe one bit 12:52 i cringed thinking about i- RO A C H 12:52 lol 12:52 yOU STAY THE FUCK OVER THERE 12:52 pfft, big deal. (roach starts flying) screaming 12:53 I ain't afraid of roaches 12:53 bullshit 12:53 -_- 12:53 a roach once flied into my fucking screen 12:53 >flied 12:53 I don't care if you think It's bullshit 12:53 >>flied 12:53 flew* 12:53 that was bugging my inner grammar nazi 12:53 I'M WELL RESTED 12:53 but i didn't wanna be r00d and point it out first 12:53 fUCK IT'S COMING OVER HERE 12:54 kill it 12:54 kill it with fire 12:54 * The Haze3645 thrOWS A PLATE AT IT. 12:54 not that hard 12:54 -_- 12:54 kill it with salt 12:54 use a shoe 12:54 iT'S STILL THERE 12:54 throw more plates 12:54 BUT IT'S BETWEEN ME AND THE SHOE RACK 12:54 * The Haze3645 throES A COASTER 12:54 THROES 12:55 I got it 12:55 okay 12:55 the perfect weapon 12:55 imma try to fucking beat Sans 12:55 * The Haze3645 thROWS THE HAMBURGER PHONE 12:55 shit it missed 12:55 bad time simulator 12:55 http://joezeng.github.io/endless-sans/ 12:55 let's FGO 12:55 >FGO 12:55 GO 12:56 I wanna have a good time (lenny) 12:56 c ri t n o 12:57 i can make ya have a god time (lenny) (kappa) 12:57 i've been sitting downstairs in a towel screaming at a roach 12:57 God Time. 12:58 ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff 12:58 What do I do when the Blue Bones appear??? 12:58 It's random. 12:58 But you can jump through those. 12:58 okay 12:59 I was playing Undertale last night, and the Sans battle started, and I went, "Gonna have a bad time." 12:59 And the ENTIRE BATTLE I was screeching at the top of my lungs, "BAD TIME. BAD TIME." 01:00 My mom was not happy. 01:05 CRIT LIVE 01:15 * ThatRandomMike when I was playing Bad Time Simulator and died for the first time 01:15 ".......OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - JonTrin reference 01:19 back 01:19 crit check pm 01:24 Mike. 01:24 JonTrin. 01:24 TRON 01:24 My inner Grammar Nazi was tingling, I knew something was wrong with that sentence. 01:24 I couldn't figure it out. 01:25 jon cena 01:25 sans cena (kappa) 01:25 AND HIS NAME IS john stamos 01:25 smol 01:26 i'm actually logged out rn (lenny) 01:26 I'm not even Rainbow. I'm just an illusion. 01:37 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CZUMURDWEAAxWFI.png wtf 01:43 @Crit wut 02:35 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:59190 I'm adopting The Binding of Isaac Wiki, so I want you guys to post a reply to my announcement thread. 02:41 oh? 02:42 I'm posting one right now DF 02:42 Thank you! 02:43 annnndd done 02:43 oh god 02:43 no 02:43 TALK PAGES? 02:43 TALK PAGES?!?!? 02:44 I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TALK PAGE 02:44 I'm changing them into message walls once I adopt the Wiki. Trust me. 02:44 THANK GOD 02:44 I do NOT Know how to do talk pages 02:44 WHOEVER THOUGHT TALK PAGES WAS A GREAT IDEA SHOULD BE FIRED 02:45 it's complicated shit 02:47 And I'm gonna change every templates something very cool. Just watch. 02:48 okay 02:48 I'm excited :) 02:51 http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:59190 Psst, Mario. 02:56 hi 02:56 hillo 02:57 Hey, Crito. 02:57 Good news; I'm adopting The Binding of Isaac Wiki. 02:58 Potato Knishes 02:59 Potato knishes 02:59 I love potato knishes 02:59 This machine creates potato knishes 02:59 This is where I make potato knishes. 02:59 The magic and the mystery 03:00 Of potato knishes 03:00 Bye Bye! 03:36 Coballion PM. 03:46 ded 04:25 3r3kt 04:42 ass 04:43 tit 04:45 tits 05:05 FFS 05:05 scott pls nerf bosses 05:06 git level grinding 05:06 i don't want to grind though 05:07 k 04:42 ass 04:43 tit 04:45 tits 05:05 FFS 05:05 scott pls nerf bosses 05:06 git level grinding 05:06 i don't want to grind though 05:07 k 05:50 test 06:00 u boiz wan c sum tets xd 06:19 ugh 06:22 poni came back so yay 06:23 DRAGO 06:24 http://joezeng.github.io/endless-sans/ 06:24 If you didn't want to fight anyone and just Sans you could've just go to this site 06:24 gg 06:24 mike 06:24 did u play 06:24 world yet 06:24 world? 06:25 fnaf world 06:25 no 06:25 theres a demo 06:25 yeah 06:25 theres a demo on GJ 06:26 rly? 06:26 lnik 06:27 look on GJ 06:27 nah :) 06:28 den u cent pley deemo 06:28 learn to look not ask 06:28 toonster 06:28 can u call 06:29 probably 06:44 ey 06:44 I'm heading to me father's house. 06:44 And I hacked my brother's laptop 06:44 he is gonna be pi ss e d 06:46 k 2016 01 22